


雨天

by hydrviolence



Series: 没棺材 [2]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 仍然是“Rosen太太是BOSS”的AU因为Eccarius干的混帐事，即使在同人文里，他也不可能被放过。一直感觉Cassidy和他没法HE了，直到看到LOFTER上Ophe(l)is创作的同人图（http://noone860.lofter.com/post/1eb391aa_ef2d1d28）“别写死他留他一命给三人组当个宠物也好啊”+《伤物语（Kizumonogatari）》对吸血鬼的处理方法，有了这篇文。本文无法表现出Ophe(l)is作品可爱度的百分之一。请去看TA的画吧！→http://noone860.lofter.com/post/1eb391aa_ef2d1d28





	雨天

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1 一个巨雷的OOC。Eccarius一直以猫形出现，所以，可以想象……  
> 2 涉嫌洗白Eccarius

  
如果是独自一人，Cassidy可以去喝酒，把酒当水喝，然后舒舒服服地在垃圾堆里嗑药一整天。他可以去找女人或者男人或者其他，三个五个都好。他可以去私闯民宅洗劫药柜，要么就从房顶跳下去试试，或者对着脑袋来一枪。头部受伤没准儿会非常走运地获得失忆这种附加效果。  
如果是独自一人，Cassidy会再去弄瓶卡芬太尼，找个地方吃了，等着药效把他敲得不醒人事，再次醒来发现自己关在停尸房的冷库里。这正是药的功效——麻醉、止痛。停尸房挺不错，说真的，停尸房挺好，凉快、服务周到，令人头脑清爽、焕然一新，只要离开的时候别去看活着的人——他们在医院里，意味着他们不是即将死去，就是在与将死之人告别。Cassidy受不了这个，他不是无法接受死亡，而是无法接受死亡的过程。Cassidy无法忍受看着亲人朋友——即使是不怎么亲的亲人和过去的朋友——在他眼前慢慢断气，这是一种重大性格缺陷。  
正是这种倒霉的缺陷，造成Cassidy现在没法出去喝酒、嗑药、约炮，更没法到达停尸房。  
独自一人时想做什么做什么，想玩多久玩多久，但是，带着只猫就不一样了。  
猫是要到点儿吃饭的，不能饿着。

Rosen太太的房子连同地下室一起烧毁后，如果只是独自一个，Cassidy可以睡在从公园长椅到男厕所地板的任何地方，但他带着只猫呢。于是Cassidy给自己和猫弄了间破烂的公寓，位于楼的最顶层，墙壁上有青色霉斑、所有的家具吱嘎作响。屋顶居然漏雨，下雨时Cassidy用一个盆两个碗接着雨水，满屋叮叮当当的响声。但他们有一台半死的电视和一只勉强能冒冷气的冰箱。Cassidy在冰箱里冻了血袋和酒，往食橱里囤了猫粮。  
刚住下的时候，猫几乎所有时间都用来睡觉。他软绵绵地趴在沙发上，盖着Cassidy给他盖上的衣服，睡得醒不过来。有时候，Cassidy担心他死了，就去拍他，拍到他睁开眼睛才停手。Cassidy停了手，他就闭上眼睛继续睡。  
一段时间后，似乎是终于靠睡觉养够了神，猫开始活动。他从沙发上跳下来，仍然不会说话，思考能力也没能恢复，但他吃掉了Cassidy给的食物，又去上了厕所。这只猫居然会用抽水马桶！Cassidy大为震惊。除了一具猫的身体，Eccarius作为吸血鬼，或者说智慧生物的部分似乎完全丧失了，什么也没能残留下来，却还会使用冲水马桶！要么是因为人类和吸血鬼使用马桶的习惯根深蒂固，要么就是因为……  
“你觉得清理猫砂盆太麻烦，所以帮我减少工作量，是这样吗！”Cassidy把猫抱起来。  
猫沉默地从他怀里挣脱出来，跳下地面，走进卧室，一跃跳上Cassidy的床，巡视一番，找了个喜欢的位置，蜷成一个猫团睡下了。  
之后，猫就把Cassidy的床当成他固定的睡觉场所。有时候睡在枕头上，有时候睡在正中央，有时候睡在床角，经常睡在Cassidy没叠的被子里。由于担心踢中、压扁猫，Cassidy每天上床时都得先找找猫在被子里的哪个位置。Cassidy在床上睡着，猫也拒绝离开，仍要霸占自己的宝地。于是Cassidy醒来时总会发现猫睡在身边，多数情况下猫正压在他的胸口。

这天早晨，天下着雨，Cassidy醒来后把猫从胸口移开，下了床。地面已经被漏雨弄湿，他拿出一个盆两个碗接着掉下的水滴，在雨的敲击声中给猫换了食水，然后就着厨房的台面吃早餐——啤酒和面包片。自从每天要给猫准备食物，Cassidy也养成了每天吃饭的习惯。  
正吃着，猫走进厨房，叫了一声“Cassidy”。吓得Cassidy吓得把面包片扔进了水池里。他攥着啤酒瓶慢慢转过身，看着猫。  
“现在还不到上午十点，才早上八点。”Eccarius猫扫了一眼啤酒瓶。  
“呃……”Cassidy把啤酒瓶放下，“……你能说话了？”  
猫往前走了两步。“你听到了。”  
Cassidy往后缩了一下，随即恢复了原先的姿态。猫抬头看着他。Cassidy蹲下身来，和猫的高度更接近一些。  
“对不起。”他小声说。  
“为什么要说对不起？”Eccarius问。  
Cassidy也不知道自己为什么会说对不起。他没有任何对不起Eccarius的，是Eccarius对不起他，还有其他所有遭到蒙骗杀害的人和吸血鬼。也许他在对Lisa说对不起。没有杀了Eccarius，对不起。  
“你……恢复了？”Cassidy问。  
“没有。我没法变回人类的样子。”  
“记忆恢复了吗？你能记起……”  
“能。”  
“当时，你……真的被麻醉了？”Cassidy终于问出这个问题。  
_他把牙齿咬进Eccarius的脖子时感到一阵侥幸，接着就觉得似乎不太对头：一切都太顺利了。Eccarius不该这么容易就被麻醉剂放倒。似乎……似乎Eccarius随时可以把他扔出去，只是……他让他咬了。血味扑上来，他就把疑惑忘了，只想到血，喝下去。_  
Eccarius不回答，低头舔毛。  
“还是……你其实可以把我打飞……？”Cassidy问。  
Eccarius继续舔毛。舔得异常专注，好像他只在乎自己的毛是否光洁。  
Cassidy叹了口气。“好吧，我们换个话题。想吃小罐头吗？想吃什么口味的？”  
Cassidy站起来去拿猫罐头，听到Eccarius说：“你没有杀我。”  
“是啊，你这会儿在这儿呢。”Cassidy一边在食橱里翻猫罐头，一边回应，“除了是猫的样子。”  
“为什么？”Eccarius问。  
“什么为什么？”  
“为什么不杀了我？”  
“呃……”Cassidy拿着猫罐头转过身来，“你想吃鸡肉口味的？还是三文鱼口味的？”  
“你完全可以杀了我，把我喝干了扔到太阳底下晒，但是你没这么干。为什么？”  
“因为你变成猫了。我喝到一半，你就变成猫了！”Cassidy摊手。  
_他大口吮吸、吞咽，喝到Eccarius身体抽搐，然后突然缩小……_  
“猫这么可爱，我怎么忍心吃掉？！”Cassidy吃过不止一只猫了。“还有蟹肉口味的。”他把话题转回猫罐头，“谁能想到还有蟹肉味的，是吧？真不知道它们吃起来有多大区别，也许我也该尝尝。”他把视线从猫罐头转回Eccarius。  
Eccarius抬头看着他。“为什么？”  
Cassidy决定还是盯着蟹肉口味的猫罐头。“因为你没有让我杀掉Hoover。”  
“那是因为我想吃他。”  
“但结果仍然是……因为当时你说可以让他选择……”  
“那是谎话。”  
“但是……他没有被我……被我们用蜜蜂杀死。”  
“如果没有你阻止，他会被我杀死。”  
“是的，但是……他没死。”  
“所以饶我一命？”  
_因为Eccarius突然变成猫，Cassidy吃了一惊，松了口。猫也在抽搐，他熟悉的猫在抽搐……_ “大概是。”Cassidy皱皱眉，“你为什么突然变成猫？”  
“大概是因为本能，猫需要的血液更少一些，变成猫可以多活几秒。我的身体想活着。”  
“你还能……变回原来的样子吗？”  
“现在不行。”  
“以后呢？”  
“你说，你没有杀我是因为猫太可爱无法下手。以后如果我变回人的样子，这种障碍就不存在了，你可以杀了我。”  
“呃……”Cassidy眨了眨眼，“呃……为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”这回轮到Eccarius反问了。  
“没什么。忘了吧。”Cassidy举起猫罐头，“我们还是来选小罐头吧，你想吃哪种？”  
“不能吃太多罐头，会长得太胖。”Eccarius一本正经地说。  
“拜托……”  
“猫也需要控制体重。”Eccarius扬起脑袋，往自己的水碗走去。  
他没能走到水碗那里。因为Cassidy扔掉小罐头，俯身把猫抱了起来。  
雨在外面下着，盆和碗接着漏下的雨水发出叮叮当当的声音。  
Eccarius老老实实、也相当幸福地让Cassidy抱了两分钟。

 

 

  
完

 


End file.
